Devil and Angel
by Rosie Kitsune
Summary: Cover Drawing belongs to CartoonFreakshow! Thank you CF! Re-make of Danny and Aicee's New Life! Something lies inside of Danny. Something Dark and Evil. It's not Dan, but something else. Its up to Aicee and The Team to stop Danny and help him control his power. What happens when Aicee battle Danny in his powerful form? Will Danny find his one true love? Will Aicee also find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place in and after The Ultimate Enemy**

Danny and Aicee are twins. Aicee wears a white T- shirt with pink collar, sleeves, and a red heart in the middle, light blue skirt, and black combat boots. She has raven black hair and she makes it into a ponytail with a pink band or let her hair down and wear a pink headband.

Aicee is the younger sister of Jazz and Danny. She is only 11 years old and Danny and Aicee are twins.

Sam convinced the twins to go into the portal. Aicee was beside Danny and Danny accidentally pressed the ON button which electrocuted them and filled their DNA with ectoplasm and they became half ghost.

When Danny got a DP logo on his chest, Aicee got an AP logo. A white A with a small black P in the inside.

Danny is called Danny Phantom in ghost form and Aicee is called Aicee Phantom in her ghost form.

Aicee's ghost form is much different than Danny's.

Aicee's ponytail hair is white with pink tips, her eyes becomes green much like Danny's, she wears a black turtle neck with her AP logo and slanted pink on her arms,white fingerless gloves, a skirt with pink on the upper left and black on the lower right, pink stockings, and white combat boots.

Aicee isn't as powerful as Danny since she's just a kid.

**Summary**

Something lies inside of Danny. Something Dark and Evil. It's not Dan, but something else.

Its up to Aicee and The Team to stop Danny and help him control his power. What happens when Aicee battle Danny in his powerful form? Will Danny find his one true love? Will Aicee also find love?

* * *

**Skip the battle of Dan **

" What makes you think you can change my past?" Dan said to Danny.

" Because I promised my family!" Danny answered back with Aicee along side him.

*Laughs* "Oh, you are such a child! You _Promised_?"

"Yes! I... PROMISED!" Danny uses his ghostly wail while Aicee covered her ears.

When Dan was down,Aicee sucked him up in the thermos while Danny was kneeling down and panting heavily.

"Danny lets go!" Aicee exclaimed and try to go ghost but can't due to the fight that drained her and Danny's energy.

The twins were running up to their family but it was too late,for the explosion has finally happened.

* * *

Danny woke up too see that he was in a infirmary room. He looked around to see his sister sleeping on a bed nextt to him,then a portal opened up.

"Clockwork! He's gone right?"

"Yes" Was the Time Master's answer.

"Good. Can you bring them back?"

"I'm afraid I cannot"

"What!? But Clockwork!"

"I am sorry,but you will need to go to live with Vlad"

"But that is the whole reason _He_ came to existence!"

"Do not worry,I already told Vlad what will happen if he does that an he agreed that will never happen. Also it will lead you to a good future along with your sister"

Danny sighed and answered "Alright,just keep that thing locked up"

CW nodded and start the time began and created a portal and went in.

"Ughh,my everything hurts" Aicee whined as she woke up.

"Danny,where are they?"

Danny shook his head and Aicee stood up and walked towards her brother and he gave her a hug as she started to cry.

"Shhhh. Don't cry Aicee" Danny said to his sister and a tear slipped down his cheek.

"I missed them Danny"

**Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight**

Aicee looked up at Danny her eyes filled with tears.

**I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**

Danny wiped the tears of Aicee using his thumb.

**For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**

Danny stroked her hair.

**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**

Danny hugged Aicee and she hugged him back.

**You'll be in my heart**  
**No matter what they say**  
**You'll be here in my heart, always**

**Why can't they understand the way we feel?**  
**They just don't trust what they can't explain**  
**I know we're different but deep inside us**  
**We're not that different at all**

**And you'll be in my heart**  
**Yes, you'll be in my heart**  
**From this day on**  
**Now and forever more**

**Don't listen to them**  
**'Cause what do they know **  
**We need each other**  
**To have, to hold.**  
**They'll see in time**  
**I know**

**When destiny calls you**  
**You must be strong **  
**I may not be with you**  
**But you've got to hold on**  
**They'll see in time**  
**I know**  
**We'll show them together**

**'Cause you'll be in my heart**  
**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**I'll be there from this day on,**  
**Now and forever more**

**Oh, you'll be in my heart **  
**No matter what they say **  
**You'll be here in my heart , always**  
**Always**  
**I'll be with you**  
**I'll be there for you always**  
**Always and always**  
**Just look over your shoulder**  
**Just look over your shoulder**  
**Just look over your shoulder**  
**I'll be there always.**

"Don't worry Aicee, I'll be there to love you and protect you" Danny said as they broke out of the hug.

"Love you too big bro"

The door then opened up to reveal Vlad "Ah,good to see you two are awake,I am sorry for the lost of your family"

"Its okay Vlad" Danny said.

"The doctor says you are able to go with me today this afternoon" Vlad said.

"What!? No! Danny you know what will happen!" Aicee exclaimed.

"Don't worry Aicee,Clockwork told me everything and I will not let that happen" Vlad said as he walked towards the crying girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry sis,we'll live a good life,well _almost _a good life" Danny said.

"Oh and we are moving to a city called Gotham City to get away from the memories,would you like that?" Vlad asked. The two nodded "Alright then,we leave next week" Vlad said.

* * *

When the two finally arrived at Winsconsin,the two started to find their room.

Danny's room was across Aicee's room.

It has dark blue walls,grey floor,a few humpty dumpty and NASA posters,a flat screen t.v with an Xbox,a bed with brown wodden frame,green blankets,and light blue pillows,a medium sized window with black curtains,a white table with a neon green laprop on top and a black office chair.

Now Aicee's room has light blue walls,white floor,a few wolf pictures**(She likes wolves cause I like wolves,Aicee is me but that's not my real name)** a flat screen t.v,a bed with light brown frame,pink blankets and light blue pillows,a medium sized window with gray curtains,a white table with a neon pink laptop on top and a grey office chair.

"Aicee Daniel,time for your training!" Vlad called out to the twins.

The two groaned and both answered "Coming!" and got out of their rooms and went to the training room. **(I added a training room to Vlad's Mansion)  
**

* * *

"Alright you two,try to make a shield" Vlad said.

Danny created a square shield while Aicee has some troubles making one. With a few attempt,she made a heart shaped shield.

"Seriously? A heart shield?" Danny asked amused.

"What? I'm a creative girl you know" Aicee answered back.

"Alright,next lets check your flying speed,Daniel your up first" Vlad said and Danny began to fly around the room while Vlad was holding a speed monitor device.**(Sorry,don't know what its called)**

"115 miles per hour" Vlad said while Danny landed next to Aicee. "Your up sis"

Aicee nodded and flew around the room and landed next to his older brother "How did I do?" Aicee asked Vlad.

"Your speed limit is 110 miles per hour,that's good for an 11 year old ghost girl" Vlad said while smiling.

"Alright you two,get ready for dinner" Vlad said and the two nodded at their guardian.

* * *

**Me: A new and improved Aicee and Danny's New Life! But I change the title! Me and CartoonFreakshow have been thinking a new name so we decided on this. Devil and Angel !**

**Danny:Nice name. So Aicee here is going to answer your reviews.**

**Me:Yup! So you guys better review or I'll blast ya!**

**Danny:What she meant was please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny's POV**

After dinner, me and Aicee went to the living room to watch t.v.

I was sitting on a couch and and Aicee next to me while Vlad sat on another chair reading a book.

While I was flipping on the channels, Aicee snatched the remote from me.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Danny. But Lion King 2 is on!" She said happily turning the channel on to a show about lions.

I then watched with my head resting on my fist. Then I felt really cold. "Is it getting cold in here? Or is it just me?" I said while holding my arms and shivering. Then ice started to form on my feet.

"Gah! Danny! What's happening to you?!" Aicee asked as she jumped of the couch and landed on the floor with a thud.

"It seems Daniel is gaining a new power. Ice power that is" Vlad explained as he got out a blanket,walked towards me and wrapped the blanket aroung my shoulders.

"Aw man! Why does Danny have to get a new power but me!?" Aicee yelled and raised her arms in the air. Then a green whip suddenly formed in her hands.

"Whoa!"

"It seems you've gained the ability to make weapons out of ecto plasm, Aicee" Vlad explained.

"So, what now?" I asked him.

"Now you two go train with Frostbite in the Far Frozen" Vlad answered.

"Wait! I need to do something first!" Aicee said and ran off up stairs.

* * *

**Aicee's POV**

I quickly ran off to my room and quickly diald a number on my phone to tell my friend CartoonFreakshow, or Jen, the big news.

"Hi Jen!"

_"Hi Aicee! I'm so sorry about what happened to your parents"_

"Yeah. I really miss them so much"

_"Don't worry Aicee. I'm sure they're happy to see your okay. By the way,how's Danny?"_

"He's fine. When he meets you, he'll be suprise to find out your half ghost too!"

_"Yeah. So,what do you want to talk about?"_

"Oh yeah! Jen, I finally have a new power!"

_"Really!? What is it!?"_

"I can create weapons out of ecto plasm!"

_"OMG! That's so awesome! Your like,my bestest and luckiest friend I've ever met!"_

"Nuh-uh! Your like my bestest luckiest friend! I mean you can draw very good! Your like the best artist ever!"

_"All it takes is practice. So what are you and Danny going to do now?"_

"Oh yeah, while I can create weapons, Danny has ice powers. We're going to go see Frostbite"

_"Okay. Later best friend"_

"Later BF"

I then closed my phone and ran downstairs where Vlad and Danny are waiting for me.

"So Aicee, what did you do?" Danny asked me.

"I just talked to a friend about girl stuff"

"Who?"

"CartoonFreakshow, but her name's Jen. We met while I was browsing and DevianArt. She really is a great artist"

"Alright then Aicee, you and Daniel better get going" Vlad said and we nodded.

"Going Ghost!" Me and my brother yelled to the nothingness and transformed into our ghost forms. We then flew down to the lab and went through the ghost portal.

**~Line Break~ **

We finally arrived at the Far Frozen and we were greeted by a giant yeti ghost with a blue cape and with and ice claw on his left arm.

"Ah hello there Great One!"

"Who's the Great One?" I asked him as we landed in front of him.

"Why it is Danny Phantom of course! He has saved as from the ghost king Pariah Dark" He answered.

"Hey! I helped too!"

"Of course! How can we forget the Great One's younger sister"

"Well,at least nobody calls me his _baby sister_ anymore"

"Um Frostbite? Vlad said you could help me with my ice powers" Danny said.

"Yeah Frosty. And my power to create weapons. Wait a minute. You control ice,right?" I asked Frostbite and he nodded. "But Vlad said I can create weapons using _ecto plasm _ and not ice"

"Well yes. But we can also create weapons. Ice weapons and Ecto weapons are the same. But with different substance" Frosty explained.

"Oh. Okay!"

"So,can you train us?" Danny asked.

"Of course! Follow me" Frostbite then led us to an arena.

* * *

**Danny: Sorry for this short chapter. But Aicee wants you guys to VOTE IF YOU WANT TO INCLUDE DANI.** **And thanks for being our guest CartoonFreakshow AKA Jen.**

**CartoonFreakshow: My pleasure. I feel bad for Aicee. Oh and Danny?**

**Danny: Yeah?**

**CartoonFreakshow: Care to put on the dress for me? (Holds up a black and red dress)**

**Danny: Ummmmm (Runs out of the room)**

**CartoonFreakshow: Oh well. So VOTE IF YOU WANT TO INCLUDE DANIELLE! And please don't hurt Aicee's feelings. She's a good girl and wants to be Danny's little sister. Oh and Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny's POV**

After training with Frostbite, we went back home with no distraction. I went to the living room while Aicee was in her room doing whatever she like to do.

"So how's training?" Vlad asked as he entered the room and that made me jumped a little.

"Oh its was fine. We, um, kinda injured a few yetis by accident" I answered rubbing the back of my neck and Vlad chuckled.

"Alright then. Daniel, please come with me. I have something to show you" He said and I nodded and followed him.

**~Line Break~**

We then arrived in a lab I've never seen before.

_'How many labs does Vlad have?'_

He then stopped in front of a tank with metal doors in front so I can't really see what's inside. Then Vlad turned to face me.

"Daniel, all the times you refuse my offer. Well.. Um. I decided to clone you" He explained and I stared at him in disbelief.

"Vlad! How could you! I already leave with you and you decided to clone me!?"

"Daniel,please. That was before the accident" He explained and I calmed down a bit.

"So, is the clone in the tank?" I asked him and he nodded. He then pressed a button on the side of the tank and the metal doors opened to reveal a young girl floating inside the tank, asleep.

Now this girl looks a lot like Aicee.

She has white hair in a ponytail, a long sleeved shirt with white on the left side,black on the right side, and the shirt ends above her stomach,black pants with streaks of white on the sides,white shoes and the same DP emblem. So she's currently in her ghost form.

"Um Vlad? If this is my clone, why is she, well um... A girl and younger than me?" I asked him after I got out of my shock.

"Well, there was a few mistakes. So this is the effect. This is Danielle, she is physically 10**(Okay,I messed up with Dani's age so I can be at least the oldest. No Flames! This is MY story)**, but she is only 3 months old. The only problem is, she's unstable. So I ask you Daniel. Would you like to have another sister?"

"Yes. It would be great to have another family member. What can I do to help?" I ask him. Excited that I finally have another family member.

"She still needs some of your ecto plasm to make her stable" He answered.

"Alright. Do it"

* * *

**Aicee's POV**

When we got home, I rushed towards my room and floped down on my bed and got out a cell and dialed the same number as before.

"Hey Jen"

_"Hi Aicee. So, how's training?"_

"It went well, although me and Danny kinda injured a few yetis by accident"

Me and Jen then laughed.

"So Jen,wanna come over and have a sleep over? You can come by after tomorrow."

_"Sure."_

"And would you like to play a prank on my big brother?"

_"Yes please"_

Me and Jen laughed evilly.

_"After that, I'll show Danny that I'm half ghost too so he'll be suprised even more!"_

"Yeah! That's a great plan! Later BF"

_"Later"_

I then shut my phone and an evil smile spread across my face.

"Aicee, would you come down for a minute?" The voice of Vlad called down from downstairs.

"Coming!"

* * *

When I reached the living room where they are waiting for me, I saw a girl eating beef jerky.

Now this girl looks a lot like me and Danny.

She has black hair into a ponytail but mine is still longer,blue eyes,she's wearing a red beanie, blue hoodie, red shorts, and blue shoes.

"Umm. Danny, Vlad? Who's this?" I asked them still not taking my eyes off her.

"Aicee, this is Danielle. Your new sister" Danny explained.

"She's a clone of Daniel. But we have decided to give her a family" Vlad continued.

"Hi. Its great to have a brother and sister" She said and went over too me and held out a hand.

"I really love to have a little sister" I said and instead shaking her hand, I hugged her.

"Your below 11, right?" I asked her after we broke out of the hug.

"Yup. I'm 10 years old"

"So, your half ghost too?"

"Yeah. Wanna see?" I nodded and she took a step back and white rings appeared on her waist and split into two.

Now she had white hair in a ponytail, green eyes, a long sleeved shirt ending on top of her stomach but on the right side is white and the left is black, black gloves on her right hand and white on her left, black pants with slanted white and white shoes.

"Wow. Just wow. This is awesome!" I exclaimed and hugged her again.

"Can I see yours?" She asked as we again, broke out of the hug.

"Sure!" I then go ghost. After that, she stared at me in awe.

"Cool!" She exclaimed.

"Aicee,Daniel, and Danielle. You three get ready for bed while I arrange the papers for Danielle's birth" Vlad said.

"Okay!" We all said in unison.

"Oh and Aicee? Could you show Danielle her room? Its just next to your's" Vlad said.

"Sure! Come on Danielle"

"Call me Dani. With an I" She said.

"But it'll get confusing cause I call Daniel Danny"

"But its too girly!" She whined.

"Alright, Dani. Lets go!"

"Okay!"

* * *

When I arrived in my room, again I called Jen.

"Jen! You will not believe what had happened today!"

_"What happened?"_

"Vlad cloned Danny!"

_"Well, you said to me before that he wanted Danny so badly. So he decided to clone him. And maybe that was before the explosion"_

"Yeah, your right. Oh and the clone is a girl"

"A girl!?"

"Yeah. I don't know how that happened but at least she's only 10. So I can be the eldest!"

_"You do know your the 3rd eldest if she's included, right?"_

"Yup! She's my new little sister. Maybe she can help us with our prank after tomorrow"

_"Oh yeah"_

Again, me and Jen laughed evilly.

"Well, its getting late. Night Jen"

_"Okay. Goodnight"_

I then shut my phone and headed towards the bathroom connected to this room to put on my pj's and sleep.

* * *

**Dani's POV**

After Aicee showed me the room I'l be staying she went back to her room. After she left, I looked around the room to see it was just perfect for me.

It had dark blue walls with white stars painted on it, white floor, a bed with black frame, light blue blanket, and neon green pillows, a medium flat screen t.v just across the bed, a few NASA posters on the wall, a bookshelf with books about science and space, a light brown desk with a light blue office chair and a red lamp, and a white closet. The closet is filled with the same clothes I'm wearing now and some red pj's

So I grab my pj's and went to the bathroom connected to this room to change and sleep.

* * *

**Danny's POV in Nightmare** **Land**

I was in a place full of destroyed building and the sky was red. I looked up into a nearly shattered window and I can't believe what I saw.

I was in my ghost form but my white hair has black tips,my eyes were red,I had fangs,I had black and green dragon wings on my back,my fingers were ow claws and I didn't wore my gloves,I was still wearing my HAZMAT suit but with a spiked shoulder pad on my right shoulder.

"HAHAHAHA!"

That laugh. That menacing laugh,I know that.

Anger then filled me and I began to flap my wings and flew to the source of the laughter.

"You!" I exclaimed as I saw Dan just standing there with an evil smile.

"Ah, if it isn't the little runt" He said.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Well, I may be stuck in that stupid thermos, but I have the ability to get in your dreams" He answered. "Also, I came here to remind you of something"

"What?"

"Okay. you might not become me, but you'll become something horrible. You'll also destroy everything. The League, their little team, and Aicee and Danielle. Your two dearest sisters"

"No!"

"No? Look at yourself. You'll destroy you sisters and everyone and everything!" He pointed on my right side and I saw Aicee standing there with fear in her eyes and Danielle,looking battered and bruise standing next to Aicee.

Aicee's white hair was running down her back and had blue tips instead of pink,her eyes were blue,she had bright blue angel wings on her back,the pink areas on her suit became blue,and she had an ice claw on her right hand.

"Why Danny? I thought you love me,you were the only family I had left" Aicee said.

"Danny, you said your happy with me being your sister even if I'm just your clone" Danielle said and tears forming in her eyes.

"You see? You will destroy her,the League and everything that gets in your way" Dan said.

"Danny I thought you love me! I thought you were the best big brother!" Aicee exclaimed used a ghostly wail but instead of green waves,it became blue and Danielle used yellow ecto blast at him instead of green.

* * *

"AAAAGGGHHHH!"

I screamed as I shot into a sitting position. Then I heard 2 thuds from outside of my room and the door burst open to reveal Aicee and Danielle in their pj's with their hair messy and running down their back.

"Danny! What'd you screamed?" Asked Danielle.

"Yeah. It's like, 2 in the morning" Continued Aicee.

"Oh. Um... Its nothing" I answered as my two sisters sat on the edge of the bed.

"Danny. Its okay. You can tell us anything" Said Aicee in a calm voice.

"Yeah! Come on big bro. Let your two sisters solve the case" Added Danielle as she pouted.

I then chuckled at Dani's cute little face. "Its okay,really. Now, its late and you two get to bed. I'll be fine" I assured them.

"Alright Danny. Just let us know if you need our help" Aicee sighed and went back to our room. Now its only Danielle left.

"Aren't you going to sleep,sis?"

"Good night kiss?"

"Really?"

She nodded and I sighed in defeat. I then kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair and she hugged me and I hug her back.

"Good night big brother"

"Night little sis"

She then broke out of the hug and ran off to her room and I flopped back down on my bed. Hoping to at least have a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Danny:There you go! Chapter 3 is done!**

**CartoonFreakshow: And now to answer your reviews!**

**_Guest-_ Well if you don't like it,then don't read it! This is MY story so BACK OFF! Its called CREATIVITY!  
**

**_Guest-_ Okay,now I'm confuse. First you said you don't like it and now your still READING IT!? Do you like it or not? And saying who will be in love is,well um. Just wait. It's called a suprise**

_**CartoonFreakshow:**_** Geez,Thanks! Your a life saver!**

**_chill out dude-_ Yeah! Your right! Wait, is my story worse? I like it. And so does CF**

**Danny: And that's what we say.**

**CartoonFreakshow: Its funny! I just answered my own review! Oh and Danny? Pleeaasse put on the dress (holds up the black and red dress and pouting)**

**Danny: Well,ummm (runs out of the room but then Danielle appears and blocks the door)**

**Danielle: Your not going anywhere!**

**Danny:What are doing!?**

**Danielle: Well,Aicee told me to help CF to dress you up (smiles evilly)**

**Danny: By the way. Where's Aicee?**

**CF: Oh she said she's busy drawing anime. Well, she's trying to improve. It's like what they say. 'Practice makes perfect.' Now come on Danny. Be a good little ghost boy and put on the dre-ess.**

**Danny: (Gets cornered on the wall while CF and Danielle slowly walks towards him while laughing evilly)**

**Danny: GAAAHHH! (gets dress up by CF and Danielle)**

**Danielle: You guys just Read and Review while me and CF here dress up Danny (returns to dressing up Danny)**


	4. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**I'm SO SORRY!**

**But I decided to Discontinue this cause, I don't think I can continue.**

**And CartoonFreakshow, I have a SUPRISE for you! But you need to wait. ;3**

**So I'll be continuing Phantom Playing Dress Up?, A Hero will Rise and Fall, The Two Brothers, and RunAways.**

**Right now, I'll be concentrating on RunAways since many people like the story. Hope you like it too! ;D**

**Again, SO SORRY!**

**Aicee Phantom, flying off. **

**(HA! See what I did there? Its supposed to be signing off! But since I'm Half Ghost -no need to be jealous, you ALL can be Half Ghost too- I can fly)**


End file.
